Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style)
Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sadness - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Toborr Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Princess Zelaina We Should Cry *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Toborr.png|Toborr as Joy Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Goofy transparent.png|Goofy as Fear Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Worldvision and Cartoons Commercials 98000 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG